Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior
by Takato0524
Summary: In part 1 of the final season, a mysetirous outbreak is causing the people of Valhalla to become energyless zombies.  It'll take the entire Brother team to stop this epidemic and set things right, as well as awaken the true power of the Chosen One.
1. Awaken the Powers of the Other Brothers

"My burning hatred hasn't faded!"

"That voice…it can't be…King Gareeth?"

"You, Silent Warrior, and your friends are all powerless after my revival, even after new powers join you!"

"New powers? No way…it's Jacoby and Elliott! Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Dais, Anubis, and Kale awaken the Powers of the Other Brothers! 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

_ The opening credits' music has now changed to "Just Communication," extended version. In the opening credits, we see a split screen of TJ and Silent Warrior in a new armor; a split screen of Tyrese and NightScream; one of Styve, Tauro Demos, and QuickStrike; Damon and JetStorm; one of Tyrone and Silver Warrior; and then one of Timmy and Xero Warrior in new armor. We then see Ashley and Zakia transforming into Yellow LightStar and Angel Warrior, and then both of them flying through the air. The Other Brothers are then shown in their new armors, along with Des _Demoné_ and then King Gareeth is shown. The opening credits ends with all the Brothers standing on a hill behind and above Lord Katsuhito, Lady Tokimi, Lady Kaira, and Prince Takato, all in order._

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 167

Eugene, still a baby, is in a play pen outside his house. Cherry blossom petals from the Cherry Blossom tree in his front yard are blowing in the wind and everything is bright, sunny, and happy. The petals fascinate Eugene. As he stares at them, he receives a vision of Lord Katsuhito. Lord Katsuhito is standing on a crystal ledge which overlooks the Enchanted Palace of Neo Avalon. He then reaches out his hands and a light shines over him, changing him into Silent Warrior in a new black armor with magnificent black angelic wings, holding a new and improved Universal Bow.

_"I am the one that puts everything together,"_ Silent Warrior says. _"I am the Chosen One born with the sign of __**Virtue**__ and the __**Crest of Hope**__. Revolutionary…"_

Eugene's father then appears and picks him up.

"Hey there kid, how are you today?" Professor King asks.

"Coo, coo" Eugene replies.

"Were you having some type of dream? Perhaps something I wouldn't understand."

A light breeze blows by, and more petals fall from the tree. Professor King then hears footsteps and turns around to see a very light, almost white looking man standing behind him.

"Eugene, I've come to pick you up," he says with a faint island accent. "The time has come that we need your power..."

Dais, Anubis, and Kale Awaken the Powers of the Other Brothers

TJ is in the park, looking up at the sky. The summer has ended, and the new school year has begun. He then hears his name being called, and turns around to see Tyrese, Tyrone, Styve, and Damon, along with Prometheus and Athena in their cat forms. He goes over to them; everyone is in high spirits. Tyrone, TJ, Tyrese, and Damon now all go to the same school.

"I'm happy that I can be with everyone," TJ says.

"I'm happy to be going to the same school as you, Tyrone, and Tyrese," Damon states.

"I'm happy that the transfer went through," Tyrone sighs.

"I'm happy it's finally our senior year," Tyrese smiles.

"I'm happy to be going to a college that's so close to you all," Styve mentions.

Tyrone then goes up to TJ with puppy dog eyes.

"Will you…take the makeup exams…with me?" he asks.

"Of course my mirror twin; we finally have someone to share the burden of getting low test scores with!" TJ replies.

Tyrese sighs and Damon looks away.

"I'm just glad all that studying is over," Styve finally says.

"But you graduated the year before," Prometheus says. "Last year was your freshman year of college, and you said it was a breeze for you…"

TJ and Tyrone both agree, and Styve claims their pain was his pain too.

"This is our senior year, which means we'll have more time for ourselves," Tyrese comments. "Now that testing is over with, we just have to wait for acceptance letters."

"Yeah, and we can get part time jobs too!" Damon adds.

"I think I'll be getting back into football, and going to many idol auditions!" Tyrone exclaims.

"And when I graduate, I can get married to Ashley!" TJ squeals

"Go ahead and rub it in."

"Hey everyone!" a voice calls out.

The guys turn to see Ashley, Timmy, and Mid-Knight, also in his cat form. TJ then walks over to them and stands behind Timmy.

"You want to go ahead and tell them?" TJ asks.

"Guys, the time has come for me, Prince Takato Davis-Katsuhito of the 77th century, to return back home to Neo Avalon," Timmy announces.

Elsewhere, off in the darkness of space, King Gareeth is happy that he can stay young forever, even if it is inside the mirror.

"Who cares if I lost the battle," he says. "As long as I can stay young forever, it's all worth it. Perhaps this was the world I've been looking for."

"It's such a waste to keep such a handsome brotha all locked up," a deep male voice says.

"Who are you to disturb my silence?" King Gareeth asks.

"I'm the one who will grant your wishes," the voice replies. "You should be the rightful ruler of the world. After all, you are the true chosen."

The owner of the voice then breaks the seal on his mirror, and King Gareeth is freed.

"What is this?" King Gareeth asks, noticing he is floating above the Earth.

"It is the beginning of your rule…"

That night, the five guys, the two cats, and Ashley are in the park, ready to say good-bye to Timmy and Mid-Knight.

"Safe travels, Timmy," Tyrese says.

"Watch over Timmy carefully, Mid-Knight," says Athena.

"Say hello to the King and Queen and princess for us," Styve says.

"Good luck in all you do," Damon adds.

"Don't give your folks or sister too hard a time," Tyrone smiles. "Hey…Prometheus?"

"Be…careful, Mid-Knight!" Prometheus sobs, wailing like a baby.

"Dad!" Mid-Knight responds bashfully.

"Timmy, do you have everything?" TJ asks.

He nods his head yes.

"Come back soon," says Ashley. "Maybe Zakia can come back with you next time."

Timmy then steps back and raises his inter-dimensional time key.

"Chronos, keeper of time, father of Zeus, guardian of the guardian of the time warp; please grant this plea, and take me home to be with thee."

A beam of light then appears behind him, and he knows that it is safe for him to leave now. He says his final farewells, and begins to depart.

King Gareeth, floating overhead in space, sees the beam of light, and a mirror appears in front of him. It shows the guys and Timmy, along with Ashley.

"As you can see, your enemies are still at large," the voice says.

"That's impossible…" King Gareeth starts.

King Gareeth then has a flashback to the events that happened at the end of _Silent Warrior: SuperB_. He then recognizes the group as the Brother Warriors.

"It can't be!" he exclaims. "They can't be alive! I witnessed him jump off the tent to save that boy. What is your intent to show me these images?"

"Would you have rather not known? Those you hate still live on after sealing you away. Oh great king of the Chaos Moon, with those beautiful golden eyes, you should be the king of the Earth," the voice says. "That boy has no idea of the power he has. He refuses to use it to its maximum potential. Leaving you in this darkness, to hide you from reality; you can't forgive them for living their lives full of love and happiness."

"You're right…I can't forgive them."

Prompted by the voice, King Gareeth continues screaming how he can't forgive them, and produces his own black Soul Mirror.

"What is this?" King Gareeth asks.

"This is your own Soul Mirror" the voice answers. "Shatter it, and then your revenge will begin. Wherever a shard of your mirror falls, there will be great terror for those people of the New Moon."

King Gareeth does so, and the mirror shatters into thousands of tiny shards which start to fall to the Earth.

"Now, you will not be able to escape the glass nightmare a second time!" the voice cackles.

In the park, Timmy is about to step into the beam of light, when falling stars (the shards) appear in the sky. Everyone looks up at them and Styve gets a bad feeling about them.

"I'm getting a weird vibe," he says.

"It's strange how there're so many," Ashley exclaims.

"There're too many," Tyrese states.

As Ashley is looking up, a shard gets into one of her eyes.

"Are you ok?" TJ asks her.

"I'm fine," Ashley says as her eye flashes with an odd golden light.

TJ sees this and is puzzled. Before he can say anything about it though, Timmy's beam flickers, and then goes out. Everyone is shocked and wonders what could have caused it.

"What's going on?" Timmy asks. "Something's not right here."

"Maybe it has something to do with these shooting stars," Tyrone suggests.

"Their energy could be interfering with the time warp," Athena agrees.

"Don't worry Timmy," Damon says.

"Yeah, you can go home once the stars stop," Tyrese adds.

Ashley looks up at the sky as her eye flickers again.

In another part of the city, there is a tall building that stands out from the other buildings. In the background, shards are still falling.

"Look, shooting stars," a woman says.

Inside the building there is an aquarium, and Jacoby and Elliott are there. It is the same aquarium that Jacoby and Elliott confronted TJ in during _Silent Warrior: The Phoenix' Flames_.

"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it," Jacoby says. "You must like it here; you look so calm."

"Yeah, it has," Elliott answers. "Looking at this makes me feel at ease. I could do it forever. Last time we were here, the circumstances were different."

"I feel better behind the wheel."

"Dumb ass, I wasn't talking about the fish," Elliott laughs, walking away.

Jacoby gets a look on his face, and then blushes as he comes to realize what Elliott meant. The two then go up to the rooftop garden courtyard. There are several other people up there as well.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Jacoby asks.

"Earlier, I felt an evil energy come close to what I thought was the moon," he says to his friend.

"The enemy?" Jacoby asks him.

"I don't know. It disappeared right away."

"Perhaps the earth's gravity is so great that it's pulling star shards in."

"You're pretty optimistic today."

"Well, if you can't see it with your Tiger's Paw, then it must not be very powerful."

"Are you being serious son?"

"It's not that…it's just that I believe in you."

"…"

"Look; the shower stopped!"

Several of the people on the roof start crying as shards get in their eyes. As Jacoby is looking around, one cuts his hand.

"Are you ok?" Elliott asks.

"Something from the sky cut my hand," Jacoby replies.

Elliott sucks the cut out of his hand, and then spits it into his palm.

"It looks like a shard of glass," he says.

As if reacting to their energy, the shard starts emitting electric waves. Jacoby quickly knocks it out of Elliott's hand. It then begins to grow into a copy of King Gareeth.

"Who is that?" Jacoby asks.

Several other shards begin to form into parodies, surrounding the two.

"Looks like the darkness in your paw has just been explained," Jacoby smirks.

"Is this really the time for jokes?" Elliott asks.

"Sorry!"

_"I feel it, the presence of those from the New Moon!"_ King Gareeth says (heard but not seen).

"Who's there?" Jacoby asks again.

_"People of the New Moon, I will kill you all. Prepare yourselves!"_

"I feel a strong negative energy here!" Elliott informs his partner.

_"Attack my Parody Dolls!"_

The two fight back against the parodies, but they soon are overwhelmed. The parodies then surround the two and all lunge at them in a circle.

"Poseidon's Trident Thrash!"

The two hear the attack phrase, and then see multiple beams attack the parodies around them.

"What the…" starts Jacoby.

"Could it be…?" Elliott gawks.

More of the attack is thrown, and more parodies are destroyed.

"Is it really you, Shark's Eye?" Jacoby asks. "What are you doing here?"

"How are you even…" Elliott starts.

"There is a big warp in the time line, and the dimensional barrier is really messed up!" Shark's Eye explains, hitting a monster with his trident staff.

"That's Eugene, isn't it?" Elliott asks, looking at the baby in his arms.

"Yes. I borrowed him from Professor King."

"Why?" Jacoby asks angrily. "His power is gone since he used it all to defeat Lord Z as Dragon's Eye/Des Demoné."

"It's getting close to the time when we will need his power."

The shattered enemy pieces start to reform, and Shark's Eye puts Eugene down in a flowerbed.

"It's too soon for you to fight," he says to Eugene. "Quickly you two, transform!"

"Hawk Dagger Power!"

In his transformation, wind and feathers come out of his dagger. The feathers surround him in a circular motion, eventually forming with his body. When the wind dies down, he is in his uniform. His background is a deep blue studded space with a hawk in the background and his Hawk's Winged Blade talisman. His uniform consists of dark blue boots, black pants with a dark blue stripe on both sides of his legs, a dark blue, skin tight shirt with the kanji of air inside a white circle over his heart, black and dark blue gloves, and a dark blue headband with the of the hawk (a feather) on it. He also has a cape which has the symbol of the hawk on it as well.

"Tiger Dagger Power!"

In his transformation, energy flows from his dagger, causing the ground to break apart. The shards from the ground then form to Elliott, creating his uniform. His background is a deep red studded space with a tiger in the background and his Tiger's Paw talisman. His uniform consists of dark red boots, black pants with a dark red stripe on both sides of his legs, a dark red, skin tight shirt with the kanji of earth inside a black circle over his heart, black and dark red gloves, and a dark red headband with the old symbol of the tiger (a tiger's paw) on it.

The two transform, and then jump out of the way of some oncoming Parodies. The three Other Brothers then throw their daggers in front of the assailants.

"Invited by the new era and fighting with magnificence, Hawk's Eye!"

"Also invited by the new era, and fighting with style, Tiger's Eye!"

"Transcending space and time, soldier of solitude, Shark's Eye!"

The three Other Brothers then attack the parodies hand to hand, but they keep regenerating.

"Hawk's Sheer Feathers!"

Hawk's Eye holds his left hand up, and a rush of feathers goes to his hand. He then closes it, only to open it again with a powerful ball of razor sharp feathers. He then does a 360 to the right, and slams the ball to the ground, where it goes straight for its opponent.

"Tiger's Claw Slash!"

Tiger's Eye runs once in a circle counter clockwise, and then a ring appears around him. He raises his right hand, and the ring goes around it. He then slashes his hand diagonally downward from the upper left, causing a massive 3-stripped cut to go towards his opponent.

"Poseidon's Trident Thrash!"

In this attack, Shark's Eye lifts his staff so that the points are facing the sky. The trident then begins to charge. He then swirls it around until he brings it down in front of him, causing three powerful beams to shoot from it, frying the enemy in its path.

Even with their power attacks, the parodies continue regenerating.

"What should we do?" Tiger's Eye asks Hawk's Eye.

A parody jumps at Hawk's Eye, knocking him off the roof. Tiger's Eye rushes to grab his hand as he falls over.

"You've gotten heavy," Tiger's Eye says, dangling him from the ledge. "You working out, or just eating too many sweets?"

"I'm not concerned with that sort of talk outside of bed," Hawk's Eye replies.

"Hey you two, a little help here!" Shark's Eye yells. "We can't let them hurt Eugene!"

Shark's Eye is being held by several parodies, and one of them is about to kill baby Eugene. Eugene looks up at the parody with big innocent eyes. Just as it is about to strike a female voice can be heard.

"Angel Feathers!"

A flurry of razor sharp multicolored angel feathers fly by, destroying the parodies holding Shark's Eye, and the one about to attack baby Eugene, permanently.

"Piety!" the female voice calls out.

The kanji of Piety (what the kanji means is unknown to the three guys at this current time) then appears on Eugene's forehead, and then the Other Brothers are transported to a place of open stars in space in exoframes.

"Welcome, Other Brothers of Neo Avalon's Royal Court. I am Anubus of Cruelty," a man says, appearing.

"I am Dais of Illusion," another man says.

"And I am Kale of Corruption," a third man says.

"We are the spirits of the armors you once used in the days of old," Anubus explains.

"And now that your Amazon spirits have been purified, we are here to give you these armors back," chimes in Dais.

"Your animal spirits, the bird, beast, and fish, have come to us, thanks to the mighty Phoenix entity," Kale explains.

"Your animal spirits have been living with the legendary Phoenix for some time now, and they will now return to you," Dais says.

The animals then flow back into their bodies.

"Jacoby, you now will wear the armor of Illusion. Your kanji/planet is Serenity."

"Elliott, you will now wear the armor of Cruelty. Your kanji/planet is Loyalty," says Anubus.

"David, you will now wear the armor of Corruption. Your kanji/planet is Obedience," Kale says. "Be strong Brothers, for now your powers will truly be put to the test."

"Even though these names may sound evil, they are as pure as the Original Brothers, and are only evil to those that would dare oppose you. Your powers surpass theirs, so watch out for them."

The Brothers are then transported back to the courtyard.

"I don't care what these things are," Hawk's Eye says. "Armor of Illusion, tow-chi!"

A windstorm gathers, and feathers make up Jacoby's dark blue and white exoframe, and then his samurai style armor of the same color. His kanji appears on his forehead, and is then covered up by a dark blue headband, which is then covered up by his helmet. His ending pose is a dark blue version of Garudamon's pose.

"If you are bringing trouble to this planet…" Tiger's Eye says. "Armor of Cruelty, tow-chi!"

The earth breaks apart, swallowing him. It then shatters, and the fragments make up his dark red and white exoframe and samurai style armor of the same color. His kanji appears, and then a dark red headband, followed by his helmet. His ending pose is a dark red version of WereGarurumon's.

"We won't just stand here and watch," Shark's Eye says. "Armor of Corruption, tow-chi!"

David is covered up in total darkness, and then a light breaks the darkness apart. The light then goes over his body, giving him his dark green exoframe, and then his samurai style armor of the same color. His kanji appears, and then is covered up by a dark green headband, followed by his helmet. His ending pose is a dark green version of Metal Greymon's.

"Illusion; Web of Deception!"

Hawk's Eye uses his Hawk's Wing Blade talisman, and causes it to shoot a spider like web at the enemy. The enemies become trapped making them vulnerable to a flurry of feathers which then pierces them.

"Cruelty; Quake With Fear!"

Tiger's Eye, using his Tiger's Paw talisman, punches the ground with a powerful force. This causes a massive quake that causes pieces of earth to shoot up from the ground, piercing any enemies standing above it.

"Corruption; Black Lightning Slash!"

Shark's Eye's Poseidon's Trident talisman turns from gold to black as he raises it above his head. The area then becomes pitch black. He then slashes down his staff, causing anything within the darkness to fall helpless. All the parodies are destroyed.

"Is it a new enemy?" Elliott asks powering down.

"For Dragon's Eye to be awakened, it must be powerful," Jacoby says. "A crisis must be approaching."

"The time for reform has come," a voice says behind them.

They turn around to see that Eugene has aged to about the age of four, and there is a young lady about the age of 18 standing next to him. She has white hair, brown skin with white holy symbol tattoos, blue eyes, and is about 5'10. She is in a fighting uniform which is a short sleeved leather jacket with a short white shirt underneath, black leather pants, and black boots. On her forehead, she is wearing a tiara which seems to have the symbol of Virtue on it, and she has magnificently white angel wings on her back. She is holding a golden staff with angel wings at the top, and has a gold sword on her back.

"Angel Warrior!" David exclaims.

"The time for revolution is approaching," she responds.

"A darkness is approaching the Chosen One, and we must protect him at all costs, and his planet of Virtue, the New Moon," Eugene says.

An image is then shown to them of Silent Warrior in his new armor. There's a lot of thunder and black lightning in his background. Silent Warrior is now trapped in vines that have grown up around the rock formation. An eclipsed moon is behind him, providing the only light.

"The Chosen One is in danger," Eugene finishes.

Up above Earth, the male voice from earlier begins to laugh demonically.

"All my preparations are now complete…"


	2. Sekhmet Awakens the Dormant Dragon

"The fall is really nice, isn't it Ashley?"

"The leaves changing color is my favorite, TJ."

"Yeah, they are nice. Why don't we have a date? I'll bring lunch and music so we can enjoy a nice solid drink and then act silly and party!"

"Um, I think I'll pass…"

"Ashley, that's really cold! Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Sekhmet Awakens the Dormant Dragon. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 168

TJ and Ashley are in a park, sitting on a bench. Ashley is holding a Mylar balloon, and TJ is talking excitedly about the new marching season. He then goes on to say how he's not doing football this year, hoping he can get a scholarship to a good college on his music career, which he feels is stronger than his football one. He then goes on even more to say maybe he could get a baseball scholarship if the music thing doesn't work out. Midway through the conversation, TJ notices that Ashley is responding in monosyllables.

"You know, I'm a senior now, which means we can start doing more adult things," TJ continues.

Ashley just responds "yes."

"I wouldn't mind doing some of those more adult things with you…I can't believe I just said that; I'm so embarrassed!"

Ashley still just responds "yes."

"You haven't been listening to me," TJ confronts her. "And it's been a minute since we've had alone time."

TJ then starts asking a lot of stupid tongue twisters, but Ashley keeps responding "yes" in a monotone. The sunlight starts reflecting off of the balloon, and seems to be hurting Ashley in the eye with the shard in it. She cries out and knocks the balloon away. It floats off into the sky.

"Ashley, I thought that was the balloon you wanted…" TJ says quietly.

"Oh TJ, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me," Ashley says, coming to her senses. "I just haven't been feeling too well. I'll see you later, bye."

"Oh Ashley..."

Sekhmet Awakens the Dormant Dragon

The five guys are at Café Mileto, talking about how nice it is to finally have some peace.

"We can now concentrate on school," Tyrese comments. "Senior year is supposed to be the most relaxing year."

"I'm studying Japanese on TV," Styve says.

"I'm watching that same program," Damon says excitedly. "That teacher is h-o-t-t hot."

"I don't think you two are watching that for learning how to speak Japanese," Tyrese sighs.

"I've been practicing my singing and dancing every day," Tyrone says. "What about you TJ?"

TJ just sits there worrying about Ashley.

"You seem down son," Styve says to him. "Did you have a fight with Ashley?"

"Not exactly," TJ responds.

"Hey man, if it's cool with you, you can always come to us," Tyrese tells him.

"Well the truth is, the other day…"

At King Manor, a car pulls up, and Jacoby and Elliott get out of it.

"Coby papa, Eli mama," Eugene says, running up to greet them. "I've been studying with Uncle David and Aunt Zakia."

"And what did you learn today?" Elliott asks.

"We went over important figures in history from the 20th century to the present 71st century."

He then runs off at the sight of a dragonfly.

"Eugene has been growing at an amazing rate," David says, coming out of the house.

"Every morning he's grown a lot," Zakia comments.

Outside of her uniform, she looks a lot like Ashley with a mocha tan. Her tattoos are gone, except for one that is on her back. It is a set of angel wings.

"It's not just his body, it's his mind too," Elliott comments. "I was really hoping he could grow up to be a normal child."

"I'm sure Stevyn will be happy though," Zakia comments.

"Speaking of Gene, where is he?" Jacoby asks, realizing he's gone.

The four then split up, and run through the house looking for him. After having no luck, they all meet outside of his room and open the door. Eugene is inside, holding an energy ball.

"He's simulating the _big bang_," David realizes.

"It's as if he has control over things of the past," Zakia comments.

"How long has he had this ability?" Elliott wonders.

"Let's let him continue," Jacoby whispers.

The ball quickly grows, and then clears to show a starry sky, and then the solar system. The planet Virtue is then shown, then the planet superimposed over Silent Warrior looking away.

"This must be the Ky'rak Galaxy's solar system," David says. "There are our planets, and that must be Virtue."

"It's a warm feeling," Jacoby says. "That same feeling you get when you're around _him_." "Fessenden's Worlds," Zakia comments.

"What's that?" Elliott asks.

"A book I read as a child, stating that we may be a species living in a universe created by someone…just as these stars…our mere existence passing in the twinkling of an eye."

"Scary, isn't it?"

"You think? If sadness and pain are but an illusion wouldn't that cheer you up?" Jacoby asks.

Eugene then collapses, and the others rush up to him. The energy ball then has dark clouds engulfing Virtue.

"New…the New Moon…a shadow of darkness covers the New Moon. The one with the golden eyes…evil desires…"

"The darkness that's approaching," Elliott murmurs softly.

"I'm scared," Eugene cries.

"This must be one of the reasons I was sent back," Zakia says to David.

"The one with the shiny armor…danger…"

"Don't worry Gene, we're here," Jacoby says confidently. "What the hell could be happening…"

Outside Café Mileto, the guys are trying to cheer up TJ.

"You're just overacting, TJ," Tyrone is saying.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it," Damon adds.

"But it looked like she didn't even enjoy spending that time with me," TJ insists.

"It's ok, Ashley probably didn't want you to worry about her," Styve says.

"I think you shouldn't worry about it either," Tyrese smiles.

Some hot girls then pass by, and even TJ notices.

_"Maybe they're right and I'm just overreacting,_" TJ thinks to himself.

While the guys are drooling over them, a reflection of King Gareeth appears in the window behind TJ.

At her mansion, Ashley is working on her laptop. The phone rings, but she ignores it. Suddenly, her eye flashes with the golden light, and she clutches it in pain, shoving the laptop off of her desk. She then recovers and looks ruefully at the keyboard. Looking at the broken computer, she recalls what TJ said to her earlier in the park.

"I don't know what's going on with me," she starts. "It's almost as if I'm not in control of myself…"

That evening, TJ is in his room still worrying about Ashley. A reflection of King Gareeth appears in his window.

"I've got her, Takato," the reflection says.

TJ is startled and goes to look out the window only to see a crow flying out of a tree.

"Ashley..."

Over at Eugene's house, Jacoby, David, and Zakia, are gathered in the living room of Eugene's house.

"He's finally sleeping," Elliott says, coming into the room.

"I wonder what he thinks is going to happen," Jacoby says. "Zakia, do you have any idea?"

"Honestly, I don't," she replies. "After ensuring Phoenix/StarFire got back to M'kran safely, I returned home. It wasn't but a week later that my father, Lord Katsuhito, asked me to come back to this time and retrieve TK."

While TJ is sleeping, later that night, King Gareeth appears again, and looks at him. In every reflective surface throughout the Floating City of Valhalla, King Gareeth's shadow is visible and laughing. Eugene is in his bed asleep, when he awakens to see a reflection of King Gareeth in his window.

"Please, don't come here!" Eugene cries.

The shadow moves from the window to the ceiling above him.

"Those with the scent of the New Moon…" the shadow says.

Too scared to call out, Eugene closes his eyes, hoping the shadow will go away. Suddenly, he hears a voice, and opens his eyes to see Des Demoné and Dragon's Eye, surrounded by a soft fiery glow.

"The time has come for you to awaken," Dragon's Eye says.

"Who are you?" Eugene asks.

"I am Des Demoné, the guardian Youkai Demon Knight that sleeps within you. He is Dragon's Eye, another entity that resides within you."

"Des Demoné is the older brother of Tauro Demos, the other Youkai Demon Knight that fights with the Brother Warriors. His human form is Stevyn Carmona: QuickStrike of the Strata, your twin brother.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! Are you going to hurt me?" Eugene cries.

"Of course not, we have always protected you," Des Demoné chuckles. "The time has come for you to wear your armor again, and for you to awaken your sleeping powers, but first you must remember everything."

Dragon's Eye and Des Demoné then touch Eugene's forehead with one finger each, and Eugene starts to remember the events of the Rapturers Five, the Pure Heart Crystal snatcher Youmas, the Order of the Revelation, Des Demoné and his confrontation with Timmy, and his final battle with Lord Z. His memories of the past during the Silver Millennium Revolution are also remembered. He is then transported to a space filled with stars. A bright light appears around him, and he returns back to his normal age of 19. He is now in an exoframe, and a man appears before him.

"Hello there, Eugene King. I am Sekhmet of Venom," the man says. "It is time for you to receive the Armor of Venom. You have proven yourself worthy by sacrificing your life to save the world. With your kanji/planet of Piety, you will serve as the keeper of the dragon. Now, transform and save the Chosen One."

Eugene then returns to his room, and goes to the living room. There, Jacoby, David, Zakia, and Elliott are talking. When they see Eugene at his real age, and with no clothing, they are shocked.

"Danger is approaching the Chosen One. The darkness is approaching," Eugene says. "A crisis is coming to him and the others."

"A crisis?" Elliott asks.

"The fellas?" Jacoby adds.

"And we'll talk about how you all tried to kill me a year and a half ago!" Eugene adds.

"Oh boy.,.." David starts.

The next day, the six guys are at the Masaki Shrine talking. Styve had asked for them all to come over.

"Why did you want as all here so urgently?" Tyrone asks.

"Did something happen?" Damon also asks.

"Well, yesterday, our sacred mirror, the one that is said to watch over these Youkai Demon Knight statues, started acting weird…"

Styve then remembers the night before. The mirror is going crazy.

"Got to stop this thing!" he yells. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Akuryo, Taisan!"

He places the anti evil scroll on the mirror, and it quiets down.

"Things like that keep happening with all the holy mirrors," Styve continues to explain.

Everyone then comments that they've seen people acting strange around mirrors lately.

"I thought I saw a shadow in a mirror the other day," TJ says.

"Maybe it's all related somehow," Tyrese suggests.

"Something definitely seems to be going on," Damon agrees.

Suddenly, several shards appear and form into mirror parody.

"Minna Henshin!" Tyrone calls out. "That means everyone, transform!"

"Wildfire."

** "Inferno."**

"Armor Up!"

Using the henshin ball of Inferno given to him by Ryo, TJ calls out his phrase as Timmy calls out his. In this transformation, they both transform together. Their henshin balls forge with their chests, turning into 4-point stars. Next, armor attaches itself to their feet, arms, and chest. Finally, they turn, facing each other, and their symbols of Virtue light up, then their helmets come on. They end with Silent Warrior posing in the background with the fire wings, and Xero Warrior in front of him in a fighting stance. TJ gets Helios' White Armor of Inferno, and Timmy gets the Black Armor of Wildfire. Silent Warrior Inferno's armor is the same as Sacred Silent Warrior's, minus the glow of fire and the fire wings.

"Armor of the Torrent, Tow-chi!"

Using the henshin ball of the Torrent, given to him by Cye, Tyrese calls upon the power of Trust. His transformation shows his exoframe going onto his body, and then drops of ice shards making up his armor. His kanji, Trust, is shown, and is then covered up by a blue headband, and then a blue samurai helmet, just like Silent and Xero Warrior. Afterwards, a long, three pointed staff (not like Poseidon's but like a claw) appears, and finishes his transformation by him posing with a large hurricane in the background (think Zudamon), and the kanji of Trust. The Armor of the Torrent is blue samurai armor with a blue and white exoframe underneath.

"Armor of the Strata, Tow-chi!"

Using the henshin ball of the Strata, given to him by Tauro Demos and Rowen, Styve calls upon the power of Life Force. A red exoframe appears, and goes onto Styve's body. Then, red embers fly down onto Styve, creating the Armor of the Strata. His kanji of Life appears, and then his helmet goes onto him (like NightScream's). A bow (bow from a bow and arrow set) appears on his back, and he goes into his ending pose: a large kanji of life in front of a firestorm. QuickStrike wears red samurai armor, and his helmet has devil horns on it. Tauro Demos can also wear the Armor of the Strata.

"Armor of the Halo, Tow-chi!"

Using the henshin ball of the halo, given to him by Sage, Damon calls upon the power of Wisdom. A green exoframe goes onto Damon, and then surges of electricity go throughout his arms and legs, bringing forth his armor of Halo. Right before his helmet flies down, the kanji of Wisdom is shown, and then it goes onto his head. His ending pose has him standing with a large saber in his hand, lightning in the background, and a large version of his kanji. JetStorm wears green samurai armor, and his helmet has a golden rod on it in place of the one that used to be on his forehead for his lightning based attacks.

"Armor of the Heavens, Tow-chi!"

An orange exoframe goes onto Tyrone, and then rays of silver light and feathers bathe him until his armor comes onto him. The kanji of Justice is shown on his head, and then his helmet flies down. For his ending pose, he stands with his new sword, the Einhanzer, in his hands, and his new silver light wings spread. The background has silver feathers and of course the large kanji. Silver Warrior's armor is silver samurai armor, very similar to Silent Warrior's. He also has silver see through wings that look like angel wings made of light

The six daggers then appear in front of the parodies.

**"Stop right there, I will not allow you to continue your evil!"**

"Yeah, we were having a peaceful time till you came around!"

** "Silent Warrior Inferno!"**

"Xero Warrior Wildfire."

"Neo-Tsukini kawatte, oshioki yo!" they both say, finishing the speech.

"Hmm, they said 'in the name of the New Moon, they'll punish you. Guess they've been watching that Japanese show too," NightScream comments.

"No way, they're multiplying!" Silent Warrior complains, pointing to the mirror parodies.

"Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

Using his three pointed staff, its three points open up, and charges a powerful ball in the middle. It then releases the ball and a missive amount of icy cold water is released, freezing whatever is in its way, and then shattering it.

"Strata; Arrow Shock Wave!"

QuickStrike pulls the bow off his back, and pulls the sting back. A golden arrow then appears and starts to charge itself as QuickStrike focuses it. The longer he concentrates on it, the more powerful it becomes. He then releases the string, and the arrow goes at the victim with a massive amount of spiritual and fire energy.

"Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

A massive bolt of lightning strikes JetStorm's sword, then he swings it back and forth and finally throws the energy at the enemy.

"Heavens; Holy Indignation!"

Silver Warrior takes his sword, and lifts it above his head. An enchanted circle appears around him as his angelic wings begin to sparkle. The energy from the circle then transfers to his sword, and when he slashes down, a holy bolt of light crashes down from the sky, zapping the enemy.

The Brothers all attack, but to no avail. The shards continue to regenerate themselves.

"Mirrors? That's impossible!" Silver Warrior comments.

"Star Slinger! How dare you attack these guys and promote such uncivilized behavior! Don't you know that..."

Yellow LightStar clutches her eye in pain and doesn't continue her speech. The Brothers all start to rush over to her, but get captured by the parodies, all except for Xero and Silent Warrior.

"Oh no, are we too late?" Elliott asks, appearing at the entrance to Manchester Farms.

"The Other Brothers are never late," Jacoby responds, holding up his henshin ball. "Ikiou! Armor of Illusion, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of Cruelty, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of Corruption, Tow-chi!"

"Armor of Venom, Tow-chi!"

"Angel Ginzuishuo, Make Up!"

In Eugene's transformation, a dragon comes, and then fuses itself with him, making up his brown and white exoframe. Mist then comes and makes up his samurai style armor of the same color. His kanji of Piety appears on his forehead, and then is covered up by his brown headband, followed by his helmet. His ending pose is Magna Angemon's, with the kanji in it.

In Zakia's transformation, she holds her hands to her chest as her angel crystal appears and forges with her chest. She then raises her arms, and angel feathers wash over her chest, creating her white shirt and jacket. Next, she stretches her arms in front of her and angel feathers wash over them, putting on her gloves. The angel feathers then wash down to put on her pants and boots. She spins around once, and her angelic wings appear, as well as her tiara and tattoos. She ends with her staff in her hand, sword on her back, the planet of Virtue behind her and feathers blowing in a soft breeze.

The four daggers of the Other Brothers, and Angel Warrior's new white dagger with a feather on it then strike the ground, and Silent Warrior and Xero Warrior look up.

"A planet up far in the sky is my guardian. Warrior of the sky; I am GoldenHawk of Illusion."

"A planet with the earth terrain is my guardian. Warrior of embrace; I am TigerSlash of Cruelty."

"A planet floating in the depths of time and space is my guardian. Warrior of redemption; I am StarScream of Corruption."

"We, the three Other Brothers of Virtue's Royal Court..."

"Are being led by a new crisis..."

"And we are here!"

"GoldenHawk?" asks QuickStrike.

"TigerSlash?" asks JetStorm.

"StarScream?" asks Silver Warrior.

"That's right, we're new and improved," says GoldenHawk.

"With the last of the mystical armors," TigerSlash chimes in.

"But wait, I thought there were nine mystical armors," Silent Warrior says. "And how come there were five daggers?"

"There are nine armors, and now behind door number one," StarScream chuckles, moving to the side.

"Who is that?" Xero Warrior asks, seeing a man in the last armor.

"You may remember me as Dragon's Eye, or even as Des Demoné. I am now back to whom I was, strong and healthy. A planet with the mythical dragon is my guardian. Warrior of death and rebirth; I am, Neo Dragon Zero of Venom! Venom; Dragon's Fang Bite!"

In Neo Dragon Zero's attack, he takes his Demon Dragon Sword, and throws it into the air. He then jumps up to catch it, twirling it above his head. This causes the sword to make the illusion of many swords, of which he then throws at the enemy like fangs of a dragon. The parodies around the Brothers are then shattered.

"Eugene?" Xero Warrior asks excitedly.

"Yes small prince, it is I who has come back to vanquish evil."

"Why did you come, not that I'm not grateful?" Silent Warrior asks. "And there's still one unexplained dagger!"

"That would belong to me, Silent Warrior," Angel Warrior says, coming from behind StarScream.

"Z, you're here too?" Xero Warrior asks, puzzled and happy at the same time. "When did you get an upgraded dagger?"

"We need to focus right now!"

"You're always yelling at me…"

"Neo Dragon told us about your danger," StarScream answers.

"Our danger?"

"It's time for you to awaken," Angel Warrior says to Silent Warrior. "Awaken as the true Chosen One and the king of Virtue. Everyone must listen to their kanji, and form together to make this happen. Only then will the ninth armor appear."

"But aren't I already wearing the ninth armor?" Silent Warrior asks.

"The armor you wear now is that of the Phoenix. The ninth mystical armor, worn by you in the past life, wasn't to reappear until all the other armors of that time were reclaimed. Brother Warriors, you must all concentrate on Silent Warrior. Allow yourselves to become one with him."

The Other Brothers then begin to glow, followed by the Original Brothers.

"Wildfire Virtue"

"Torrent Trust!"

"Strata Life!"

"Halo Wisdom!"

"Heavens Justice!"

"Illusion Serenity!"

"Cruelty Loyalty!"

"Corruption Obedience!"

"Venom Piety!"

Everyone then turns into a sphere of his respective color, and flies into Silent Warrior's armor.

"I can feel everyone's power flowing through me," he says.

Silent Warrior's henshin ball then transforms into a star.

"I can feel the words in my mind…the power of the true Chosen One…"

Silent Warrior then opens his eyes and grabs the star.

** "Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

Red embers of fire burst forth from the star, and fall onto TJ, making up a black exoframe. Fire then bursts out of his arms, making up the gauntlets. Next, fire comes out of the ankles, making the boots. The fire then finishes by engulfing the rest of his body. Two black angelic wings come out of TJ's back, and swords appear on the back in between the wings. His kanji then lights up brightly on his forehead, and is then covered by a long black headband that extends to his ankles, which has the kanji on it as well, and symbols on the ends of the tips of the Brothers. The kanji on the headband then glows brightly. The ending pose has Silent Warrior floating in front of the Enchanted Palace of Neo Avalon, with a breeze blowing to his left.

Silent Warrior then grabs the two swords on his back.

"This is the Sword of Destruction: the Lyger Xero, and this is the Sword of Power: the Soul Sword of Fervor," he says. "With these, I shall create the Universal Bow once more."

Silent Warrior then takes the ends of the two swords, and puts them together. When he does this, they turn into the Universal Bow, staff mode, which is now a black staff with a golden tip which has a smaller version of his Tetra Star (the star he now will transform with) on it. He then holds up the golden tip of the bow, and a beam of light shoots out, destroying the parodies. Silent Warrior then collapses, transforming back to his normal Inferno armor.

"This is Silent Warrior's true power," Angel Warrior explains. "The new armor is known as the Virtuous Revolutionary Armor. I have come to tell you this."

"My true form?" Silent Warrior asks.

"What are you saying?" TigerSlash asks.

"The enemies were completely overwhelmed…" JetStorm says.

"The power of the Chosen…" Silver Warrior mutters.

Later, Ashley and TJ are outside of Ashley's house.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ashley responds.

She then goes inside and TJ stands outside looking worried. Inside, Ashley washes her face, and then looks at herself in the mirror.

"I feel so weird," she says to herself. "Like my body isn't mine."

King Gareeth's reflection then appears in the mirror, wrapped possessively around Ashley's reflection.

"You're mine," he says. "Chosen One, I will take everything that you love."

Ashley doesn't say anything, but her eye flashes with the golden light.


	3. King Gareeth gets the Lady's Hand

"Ashley has been so cold to me lately! Did I do something wrong? I can't sleep feeling like this!"

"You seem to sleep pretty well in class, TJ!"

"But Ty, I can't even eat!"

"Weren't you eating tacos during homeroom yesterday?"

"And I can't concentrate on studying!"

"Nothing new there…"

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: King Gareeth gets the Lady's Hand! 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 169

"Who is the most beautiful person in the world?" a girl is saying to her bathroom mirror.

"You are," a boy answers looking into his mirror.

Another girl is looking in the mirror of a school bathroom. King Gareeth's cape can be seen flowing in the mirror, and his laughter echoing off the walls.

In the King household, Elliott, David, Jacoby, Eugene, and Zakia are watching the news.

"_Lately, a lot of girls have been reported with low energy,_" the announcer says.

Eugene and Zakia are listening gravely.

"A shadow of darkness covering the New Moon…the one with the shining armor is approached by an evil desire…the darkness is coming to the Chosen One," Eugene finally says.

"A new sickness?" Jacoby asks. "This seems too coincidental."

"A mirror…" Zakia murmurs.

"The true nature of the incident before was related to mirrors," Elliott says.

He takes out his Tiger's Paw, and gets a brief image of Ashley in its reflection being hugged by King Gareeth.

"That image just now…!"

King Gareeth gets the Lady's Hand

Elsewhere, whistles are being blown, and TJ and Tyrone are running frantically up a set of stairs.

"Timmy's going to yell at us for being seniors and still being late," TJ cries.

They get to the top of the stairs, and notice a guy with long hair staring vacantly into a mirror.

"You'll be late for your practice," TJ says.

"This isn't the time to worry about others!" Tyrone says, pushing TJ down the hall.

As they leave, one of the guy's eyes lights up with the golden light. Damon and Tyrese are already in a pair of shorts and sleeveless shirts. They hear footsteps, and know that it must be TJ and Tyrone. TJ and Tyrone then screech to a halt, seeing them.

"I was worried that coach Trivers would be here," Tyrone pants.

"Yeah, and I have to go, Mr. O is probably waiting for me," TJ says.

"There's no practice for any sport today," Damon says.

"Yeah, a lot of people have taken the day off because of fatigue, so the coaches are all getting together and having a meeting," Tyrese says.

"Probably to discuss students who are always late," TJ and Tyrone say.

"No guys, the meeting is about the absence of students from school. A lot of people, mostly females, haven't been showing up the past few days."

"Could it be another flu like Emerald Weapon did?" TJ wonders.

"Maybe they'll cancel classes," Tyrone says with a look in his eyes.

"I doubt it to either one of you," Damon sighs.

"There is an overwhelming number of people that get up in the mornings and don't have any energy, so they're not coming to school," Tyrese explains.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that on the news," Tyrone says.

"It seems to be happening here too," Damon adds, putting his regular clothes back on.

"Um, Ty, if you have time to be watching the morning news, then you should be able to make it to school on time…," Tyrese starts.

"That's that and this is this," Tyrone replies.

The four guys are leaving the locker room, when Damon stops short, and TJ bumps into him.

"You shouldn't stop so suddenly!" TJ complains.

"That girl…there's something weird about her," Damon says.

In the hall, a girl is staring into a mirror of her compact.

"Hi, I'm TJ, rhymes with BJ," TJ says playfully.

The girl doesn't respond.

"Is there something interesting about that mirror?" TJ continues. "Geeze, this girl is as unresponsive as Ashley!"

TJ then takes the compact to see what's so special about. As he looks into it, a cloud of dark energy gathers around it and starts to swirl out towards him. Upon seeing this, Damon knocks the mirror out of his hand and it breaks. The girl slowly goes to her knees and tries to fix the broken pieces together.

"I'm sorry about that," Damon says. "Is there anything I can do to make it up?"

The girl ignores him.

"Without this compact, how am I supposed to go on living?" she asks.

"Isn't that kind of overreacting?" Tyrone asks, rolling his eyes.

As the girl stares at the broken mirror, her eye flashes gold. TJ notices this, and suddenly remembers Ashley's eye flashing like that. TJ then notices even more that she and this girl have been acting in the same, dazed, zombie-like fashion.

"Is something wrong?" Tyrese asks.

"No, it's nothing," TJ responds. "_Ashley's eye glowed like that too. If it's the same then…I'll have to see for myself."_

At Ashley's house, there are many mirrors hanging on the walls, many more of them still wrapped and leaning against the wall on the floor. The doorbell then rings.

"Ashley?" Miranda calls from the intercom.

After several rings and no response, she leaves. Ashley was supposed to go to her kickboxing class today. As Miranda leaves, TJ walks up and holds down the bell for several seconds.

"Miranda seemed like she was in a bad mood," he says to himself. "She didn't even say hello to me. Looks like Ashley didn't answer for her though; I wonder if she's not home."

TJ then rings the bell several more times, but no one answers.

"Guess she gave her staff the day off," he concludes. "Fortunately I'm prepared for this: I have the symbol of the love between us...the spare key!"

TJ then gets embarrassed and wonders who he's showing off for. He opens the door, and calls out, but there is no answer. Inside, TJ is surprised that it is very dark.

"Did she always have this many mirrors?" he wonders.

Ashley is upstairs in her room hanging up a mirror. TJ opens the door to the room and sees her hanging it up. Her eye flashes, then King Gareeth's shadow appears in the mirror. TJ rushes to Ashley, but steps on a mirror on the floor by accident.

"Who is it?" Ashley asks, not noticing that TJ came in the house.

"Ashley..."

"Don't come in to a person's room without permission," Ashley says cutting him off.

"I'm sorry; I was just worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me."

Ashley then kneels down and caresses the mirror that he broke, but gets a glass splinter in her finger. TJ tries to help her get it out, but she pulls abruptly from him. Ashley then recovers from her daze.

"TJ, I'm sorry," she says. "I'm not feeling too well. I gave the house staff the day off so I could rest."

"I brought some food that Ma made. I'll put it on the kitchen table," TJ says. "Call me when you feel better."

He then turns to leave, but turns back only to see Ashley with the mirror again.

At the Masaki Shrine, TJ is talking to the guys, and Timmy, about Ashley's behavior.

"Suddenly there're all these mirrors in her house," TJ is saying. "She was just watching them the whole time."

"Could it be that illness everyone is talking about?" Timmy asks.

"They say it's common in women," Tyrese says.

"Even if it is that, how do we cure it?" TJ yells.

"They said they don't know how to treat it, and medicine has no effect," Damon tells them.

Styve remembers the mirror that he quieted the other day, and the shards that they fought.

"I think the current problems are all related to mirrors," he says. "My mirror the other day; the true nature of those creatures; everything seems to be related to mirrors somehow."

"It must be what Coby was talking about," Damon says.

"A shadow of darkness covering the New Moon; the one with the shining armor is approached by an evil desire…a darkness is coming to the Chosen One."

The guys turn to the sound of Zakia's voice to see her, Eugene, and David standing in the shrine's gateway.

"The New Moon?" Tyrese asks.

"Yes, the New Moon, planet Virtue," Zakia answers.

"We aren't too sure what this darkness is yet though," says Eugene.

"But something dark is drawing near," David adds.

"A dark shadow covering the New Moon…" Tyrone repeats.

"The one with the shining armor…" Tyrese also repeats.

"Is approached by an evil desire…" Damon repeats as well.

"What are you guys talking about?" Timmy asks.

"Wait, before you answer his question, I have a question," TJ says. "Zakia, why are you back? I thought that once you escorted Mom…I mean Phoenix/StarFire back to M'kran, you were returning to the 77th century."

"That is exactly what I did, father," Zakia says. "However, Lord Katsuhito and Lady Tokimi noticed a disruption in the time line, so they wanted me to come back with DK. Unfortunately, I woke up late that morning and he left without me."

"I told you we were on a tight schedule," David comments. "With time travel, I could leave days before you, and I would never know it once you arrived."

"She must get that from TJ," Prometheus snickers.

"Since I was late, Lord Katsuhito decided to give me the task of unlocking the final armors, so your true self would be born," Zakia continues. "He figured this distortion might need the full power of the Chosen One. He was supposed to tell DK, but he also woke up late that day."

"Now I've heard it all!"

"Now that the Revolutionary Armor of Virtue has appeared, my mission is complete."

"And what about that dagger?" Timmy asks.

"It was a gift from Phoenix/StarFire, our grandmother."

"I want one…"

"Yours is at home."

"So you're leaving us already?" TJ asks, covering Timmy's mouth so he can stop whining.

"I was going to, but something is stopping me from opening a gate to go home."

"The distortion and the mirrors must be connected somehow," Styve says.

"Leave it to you to come to that conclusion! I knew you were the one for a reason! Now it doesn't matter that you turned off my alarm when I was at your quarters the night I was supposed to leave!"

"The one for what?"

"YOU'RE STILL DATING MY DAUGHTER?" TJ yells. "AND SHE SLEPT OVER?"

"It's the future me, not the current me!" Styve yells back.

"Let's get back on topic," Athena sighs.

"Right," starts Timmy. "So what is it you guys meant, Eugene?"

"Someone doesn't like Silent Warrior, and is trying to do something bad to him," Damon answers.

"All I know is that something is beginning," Eugene says. "And on the other hand, something is ending. Everything will change and awaken, and then _it_ will begin to walk the path to destruction."

"We must destroy this evil," David says. "Armor of Corruption, Tow-chi!"

"Armor Venom, Tow-chi!"

"Angel Ginzuishou, Make Up!

"Brothers to Arms, Tow-chi!" the Original Brothers say.

"Xero Armor, Tow-Chi!"

In Timmy's new armor, which was upgraded once Silent Warrior used the Revolutionary Armor of Virtue, he transforms exactly like Sacred Silent Warrior. A bright orb of light surrounds him, and as he emerges from the light his armor appears on him. As his kanji of Virtue lights up on his forehead, black/silver wings appear on the back of his armor. He ends in a pose holding A Soul Sword of Fervor.

"**Inferno, Armor Up!"**

It is now night, and the eight Brothers and Angel Warrior are going through the city. Silent Warrior, Xero Warrior, Silver Warrior, Angel Warrior, and Neo Dragon Zero are flying above. The rest are running through the streets. Shooting stars are falling in the background, which are actually mirror shards. StarScream and Neo Dragon Zero are explaining some more that now with all nine mystical armors, the time has come for Silent Warrior to start using the full power of the Chosen One.

"The Universal Bow is a weapon made up of your Sword of Destruction: the Lyger Zero, and the Soul Swords of Fervor combined into one," Neo Dragon Zero explains.

"Your power with this armor surpasses even that of Sacred Silent Warrior," StarScream mentions. "As for the enemy, when Eugene sensed the darkness that is coming, he was awakened as Neo Dragon Zero/Des Demoné again."

"The darkness…so that is why I became the Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior in the Virtuous armor?" Silent Warrior asks.

"That is correct. The night of the falling stars, I had a vision," Neo Dragon Zero says. "It was a vision that all mirrors in the Floating City of Valhalla were affected by the darkness. I was shaken with terror, and knew at that moment what I must do."

"So the reason the Youkai Demon Knight mirror was acting so strangely…" starts QuickStrike.

"And this new modern day illness…" adds NightScream.

"Most likely is because of the power of darkness hidden within those mirrors," Angel Warrior answers.

"Do not look into mirrors casually, or you may be affected as well," StarScream says.

"So then, Ashley has also been affected by the power of these mirrors?" Silent Warrior asks. "Earlier, I saw a dark shadow in one of Ashley's mirrors. When I was in my room before that, I also had an ominous feeling. That feeling was…"

"The princess is being approached by the darkness. She should have been protected, but something is wrong," Angel Warrior finishes.

"Now, GoldenHawk and TigerSlash are already headed to Ashley's place to try and save her. We need to get there as soon as possible," Neo Dragon Zero continues. "We cannot let anything happen to her majesty, Lady Yunalesca."

Outside of Ashley's mansion, GoldenHawk and TigerSlash are facing many shard creatures.

"There sure are a lot of them," GoldenHawk comments.

"Are you scared?" TigerSlash asks.

"Of course not; I wouldn't fear these things."

"Then let's do what we do best."

"Hawk's Wing Blade!"

Using his talisman, the Hawk Sword, GoldenHawk unsheathes the sword and jumps high into the air. As his blade catches the light, he comes down with powerful force, sending a wave of energy at the enemies.

"Not bad, you managed to get a good lot with your talisman. You know, I've been thinking: just this once I wish my instincts weren't correct."

"Well, it beats sitting around being bored all day."

"Oh, so you're saying it's boring being with me? Flaming Tiger Uppercut: Shinryuken!"

Using his talisman, the Tiger's Paw, TigerSlash does a series of punches, followed by a finishing uppercut, spreading flames all around him and destroying his opponents.

The parodies are destroyed, but more come to replace them.

"It's endless," TigerSlash complains.

"Corruption; Black Lightning Slash!"

_"O holy ones, I call upon the heavenly messengers to bring the light of the heavens! _Angel Feathers!"

The colorful feathers whisk by in StarScream's darkness, destroying the newly formed parodies.

"GoldenHawk, TigerSlash, we're here too!" Xero Warrior informs.

"You guys are late," TigerSlash teases.

"Please, hurry inside to where the princess is," StarScream says.

The Original Brothers, along with Zero Warrior and Angel Warrior, go inside the mansion. Inside, the guys pause, wondering where Ashley could be. A closet door opens, and a shard demon pops out.

"Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

JetStorm makes quick work of the parody, slicing it in half.

"I suggest that we go up the main stairs to Ashley's room," Silver Warrior says as the demon shatters. "TJ, time to show off those legs we've been giving special training to."

"Special training?" JetStorm asks, cutting his eyes.

"Never mind, let's just hurry!"

As the Brothers are running up the stairs, Silent Warrior thinks about the shard demon, and then about the image he saw in Ashley's mirror. He then slows to a halt.

"What's wrong, Inferno?" QuickStrike asks.

"The dark shadow I saw that time…I finally remember! Guys, the enemy we're facing is King Gareeth!" Silent Warrior says.

"That's not possible," QuickStrike says.

"King Gareeth was sealed within the Chaos Moon," Silver Warrior adds.

"But what if the seal was somehow broken?" NightScream questions.

After a moment, the guys start bolting up the stairs with Silent Warrior calling out Ashley's name. When they reach the top of the stairs, they notice that the halls are lined with mirrors. All of them are reflecting a dull red glow. The Brothers burst into Ashley's room to find Ashley standing in front of a mirror, stroking it.

"The mirrors put me at ease," she says. "When I am staring at them, they are gradually making me calmer."

"Ashley no!" Xero Warrior yells out as Ashley's eye glows.

"The power of darkness is coming from the mirror," JetStorm notices.

Silent Warrior runs up to her, but she uses a karate kick and knocks him away.

"Please stop gazing into the mirrors like that," he says quietly on the ground.

"Mother, how could you?" Angel Warrior asks, going over to her father. "Are you listening to me?"

"It's ok, Angel."

King Gareeth's shadow then appears in the mirror and materializes as the real him. "The seal was broken!" QuickStrike exclaims.

The Other Brothers then appear in the doorway as King Gareeth smiles.

"Who is that?" GoldenHawk wonders.

"It's him: the one from the Silver Millennium Revolution!" Neo Dragon Zero exclaims.

"Chosen One from the New Moon, you appear to be doing well," King Gareeth says from inside the mirror. "Did you have a good morning?"

"What do you plan on doing with Ashley?" Silent Warrior asks.

"When I was sealed in that small cold darkness, you were living in the outside world, laughing at me. Surrounded by the people you love, under the shining rays of the sun, your shining armor glistening in the light…"

"I would never laugh at you…"

"Silence trash! I will destroy everything u love…like this!"

King Gareeth then puts his hand through the glass and pulls Ashley into the mirror with him. Silent Warrior runs to catch her, but he's too late and ends up bouncing off the mirror.

"Strata; Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

The Strata arrow combines with the Torrent wave, giving it a swirling blue aura around the arrow, but it does nothing against the mirror.

"My power of darkness is unaffected by your child's play," he laughs.

"Then let us show you the true darkness you toy with," QuickStrike yells. "Demon Rightus!"

Dark Blade, holds out his hand above his head, and an enchanted circle appears around his feet. A circle of fire then appears above his hand, and begins to spread down his body. As it does so, his appearance changes from human, to demonic. When the fire reaches the circle on the ground, an explosion occurs. When that fades, a 7ft tall, bull looking demon with horns, a nose ring, cow tail, and dressed in the Armor of the Strata is in its place.

"Demon Rightus!" Neo Dragon Zero yells as well.

An enchanted circle appears beneath Dragon's Eye, and fire above him. As it covers his body, he changes into Des Demoné. Des Demoné is 7ft tall, dark male demon with dark purple skin that has black demonic tattoos on it, in the Armor of Venom with devilish black wings, horns on his head, and a devil tail. He wields a staff with a dragon wrapped around it.

Both QuickStrike and Neo Dragon Zero transform into their demon forms of Tauro Demos and Des Demoné, wearing the armors of the Strata and Venom.

"We will show you what true darkness is," Des Demoné says, pointing his staff at the mirror.

Silent Warrior then gets up, with a determined look on his face.

**"**Everyone, please give me your strength," he says to the group.

"Guys, give your power to Silent Warrior!" Silver Warrior commands,

** "Tow-chi!"** Silent Warrior yells, causing the spheres to flow into him.

Again, red embers of fire burst forth from the star, and fall onto TJ, making up a black exoframe. Fire then bursts out of his arms, making up the gauntlets. Next, fire comes out of the ankles, making the boots. The fire then finishes by engulfing the rest of his body. Two black angelic wings come out of TJ's back, and swords appear on the back in between the wings. His kanji then lights up brightly on his forehead, and is then covered by a long black headband that extends to his ankles, which has the kanji of Virtue on it, and symbols of the Brothers on the ends of the tips. The kanji on the headband then glows brightly.

"It doesn't matter how many times you transform, shard demons attack!" King Gareeth commands.

Silent Warrior holds up the Universal Bow, and destroys them all with its light.

"Return Ashley to me now," Silent Warrior says.

He then begins to power down to his previous Inferno armor.

"Why am I returning to normal? How come I can't fight like this?"

King Gareeth laughs, and turns to leave, holding Ashley in his arms (he's still inside the mirror).

"Even with your full power, you can't touch me. Silent Warrior Inferno, look well: the woman you love is now in my embrace. Look upon the sadness, hatred, and depression of this world. Because of my curse, this woman's heart is in the grip of my nightmare. She can no longer hear your voice. How fortunate I was that a shard got into her eye, keeping her protective powers from activating. At the next dawn, her heart will be mine. Can you come get me by then, Silent Warrior?"

He laughs evilly, and then disappears.

"Ashley, Ashley!" Silent Warrior screams in a heartbroken voice, hurling himself at the mirror.


	4. Enter the Dark Realm

"Hurry, we have to save Ashley, or else Timmy and Zakia will disappear!"

"TJ, calm down, this is a trap!"

"But Reese, Ashley and Timmy and Zakia…"

"Please, have faith in us. We will definitely save the royal family!"

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Enter the Dark Realm; The Brother Warriors' Crisis. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 170

Previously on Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior:

_ The people of the Floating City of Valhalla were losing energy, and becoming robot-like thanks to King Gareeth, who has sent down evil mirror shard demons. Ashley, unfortunately, is one of these people who have gotten into this mix-up by getting a shard in one of her eyes. Her behavior turned for the worst, and then King Gareeth vowed that he would destroy everything that the Chosen One loved, starting with her. We ended the last episode with King Gareeth taking Ashley into his Dark Realm. Now it's up to the Brothers to save her and the world._

Enter the Dark Realm; The Brother Warriors' Crisis

"Because of my curse, this woman's heart is in the grip of my nightmare. She can no longer hear your voice. At the next dawn, her heart will be mine," King Gareeth taunts. "Can you come get me by then, Silent Warrior?"

He then laughs evilly as he disappears into his Dark Realm.

"What's happening to me?" Xero Warrior cries as his black armor starts flashing with light.

Angel Warrior also begins to flash, and this shocks everyone, except for StarScream. Xero Warrior then faints and reverts back to Timmy.

"TK!" Des Demoné calls out, rushing over to him.

Later, at Manchester Farms, Timmy is lying in bed, still unconscious. Tauro Demos, Tyrese, Damon, Tyrone, and Zakia are sitting around a table with Prometheus, Mid-Knight, and Athena. The door is open to the room, and outside TJ sitting on some steps. Jacoby, David, Des Demoné, and Elliott are standing at the steps with him.

"Time paradox you say?" Athena asks David.

"The Little One and Lady Kaira's future is changing drastically," David explains.

"What do you mean?" Prometheus asks.

"If Ashley doesn't come back, they won't exist. The prince and princess of the future won't ever meet and the Little One will never be born. Lady Yuna has been in trouble before, but because this is out of order of the time line, it's affecting the two children."

"The future is changing," Tauro Demos says.

"This can't be happening," Tyrone adds.

"That explains why their bodies were disappearing," Tyrese concludes. "But why did Timmy pass out and not Zakia?"

"I'm assuming it's because I'm older and my body can handle the stress better," Zakia answers.

"I should've realized it sooner," David continues. "I had no idea the disturbance in time I was feeling was of such great importance."

"Gareeth's curse is that powerful?" Damon asks.

TJ, being very quiet sitting on the stairs, gets up and starts to run down the steps of the shrine.

"Wait, it's a trap," Jacoby calls out.

"You're the one he wants," Elliott adds.

"We will be certain to save the princess," David tells him. "So you and the Little One can stay here and be safe."

"I can't do that…" TJ whispers, stopping. "A future without Ashley…Timmy and Zakia disappearing…I can't sit by and do nothing."

As TJ is talking, he is sobbing. He is holding his henshin ball, and a tear lands on it and it starts glowing. Energy begins to flow throughout TJ, and his eyes go blank as the black fiery glow of the Phoenix begins to outline him.

"I can't just sit here and wait," TJ says. "I have to go help Ashley."

The energy from TJ's hands seems to power up his henshin ball, and it turns in to the Tetra-Star, permanently.

**"Armor of Virtue, Tow-chi!"**

This is his full transformation, which differs at certain parts and is longer. The tetra star absorbs the energies of the other armors, like before, and then fuses with TJ's chest. The flames come out of the star, making up his black exoframe. Fire then bursts out of his arms, making up the gauntlets and arm guards. Next, fire comes out of the ankles, one at a time, making the boots and leg guards. The fire then finishes by engulfing the rest of his body to create the chest plate and leg armor. Two black angelic wings come out of TJ's back, and the Lyger Xero and Sword of Power: Soul Sword of Fervor, appear on the back between the wings. When TJ's kanji of Virtue appears on his forehead, it flashes each color of the Brothers' before tuning its own color of black and creating the long black headband with the kanjis of the Brothers on the tips. He ends with his wings spread and his arms crossed over his chest with the planet of Virtue behind him and the Enchanted Palace of Neo Avalon in front of it.

"Silent Warrior's energy is out of control!" Athena yells.

Realizing what's going on and what TJ intends to do, Tauro Demos jumps up and tries to stop him as he transforms. He leaps over the table and runs towards him, beginning a kido spell chant.

"_Net of black and white; 22 bridges, 66 peerless domains, footprints, distant thunder, crest of the mountains, volatile earth, enshroud by night, sea of clouds, blue formations, rise into the towering circle and charge across the heavens! __Way of binding number 77: Heavenly Rickshaw of the Silky Sky: Tenteikurra!"_

Tauro Demos creates a blue like substance and throws it over TJ as he is transforming, but the power of the transformation dissolves it. Silent Warrior spreads his wings, and flies straight up into the sun. Tauro Demos crashes to the ground where Silent Warrior took off at, and is then helped to his feet by the others.

"Lord Katsuhito, come back!" Tauro Demos yells after him. "Don't be so stubborn…"

"He really went all on his own," Damon says quietly.

"All by himself…" Elliott starts.

"He'll fall even further into Gareeth's trap," Jacoby adds.

"Let's go after him," Des Demoné says. "We have our duty, the most important duty, which is to protect the Chosen One."

"He's right, we have to go after TJ," Timmy says, coming out of the room. "I'm a Brother Warrior too, and I'm not going down without a fight. I also understand how TJ feels."

"The sun is setting," Zakia says.

"By dawn, we'll all know our fate," Jacoby adds.

"We don't know what types of traps are waiting," Elliott also adds.

"It doesn't matter," Tauro Demos roars. "We will fight to protect _our_ princess and prince."

"Armor of the Torrent."

"Armor of the Strata."

"Armor of the Halo."

"Armor of the Heavens."

"Armor of Illusion."

"Armor of Cruelty."

"Armor of Corruption."

"Armor of Venom."

"Xero Armor of Wildfire."

"Angel Ginzuishou, Make Up!"

"Tow-chi!"

"We have to save the prince and princess," Tauro Demos says again once they've all transformed.

A brief image of Lord Katsuhito and Lady Tokimi pops into everyone's minds.

"And everyone in the Floating City of Valhalla," NightScream adds.

They all then visualize people lying dazed in the streets, and the Valhalla skyline at sunset.

"How will we know where TJ went?" Silver Warrior asks.

"Leave that to me," Angel Warrior says.

She instructs the Brothers to create a circle around her, and then places her staff in the ground. She then takes her sword and raises it to the sky.

_"Oh holy wings, I beg of you to honor us with the blessings and splendor of your power pure and ever unwavering. Accept my soul into thine embrace! _Angel Teleport!"

Angel Warrior's wings spread as her sword begins to glisten in the light. Much like Silver Warrior, she rises off the ground above the group, but unlike him, when she calls out "angel teleport," two enormous wings of light come from her, enveloping the entire group. The Brothers disappear, and the cats walk up to spot that they teleported from.

"Good luck," Athena and Prometheus call out.

TJ is floating unconscious in space, his armor no longer on him.

_"Where am I?"_ he wonders, coming to.

"Welcome, Chosen One of the New Moon, you're in my Dark Realm," King Gareeth says, appearing in a mirror before him. "You know this is a trap. You love her that much? I saw you throw yourself to save the one you loved before, but miracles don't happen twice!"

TJ then remembers back to the events of the end of _Silent Warrior SuperB_, with Xero Warrior and Silent Warrior being saved from falling by StarFire.

"Give her back!" TJ screams at the mirror.

"Those eyes…I love those eyes," King Gareeth laughs. "It's beautiful to see those eyes filled with such sorrow and hate."

King Gareeth then disappears, and then TJ is in a blizzard. He struggles to get to his feet.

"Suffer more and more, Chosen One. If you don't come to me before dawn, her heart will be mine," King Gareeth cackles.

TJ looks up to see a long shot of King Gareeth's black castle. Inside the castle, King Gareeth is sitting on a throne surrounded by mirrors and spider webs. Ashley is sitting against the side of the throne, still looking dazed. King Gareeth is drinking wine, watching TJ struggle through a mirror. Ten other mirrors then appear, showing the Brothers flying through space.

"Those boys…" King Gareeth mutters. "That young woman that's with them…her energy is similar to the Chosen and the princess, but that holy aura around her is like the Brother that has traveled to this world from my world. Just what is she…"

The Brothers, still joined by hands, are flying headlong through space into the Dark Realm with Angel Warrior leading the way. Xero Warrior starts to flicker again, but happy thoughts about his mom and dad make him stop.

"You'll be alright," Des Demoné says, squeezing his hand. "Believe in the prince and princess."

"I can't believe they've all gotten together, and they now have the remaining armors; curse those damned mystical armors!" King Gareeth yells, hurling his glass at the mirror.

The mirror shatters, but then instantly repairs itself. The shards appear in front of the Brothers.

"Hold on tight," Silver Warrior yells at the others.

It's no use. When the shards hit them, they are separated, and spin off into the void. Xero Warrior, Angel Warrior, and Des Demoné go into one direction; StarScream and Silver Warrior in another; Tauro Demos and TigerSlash go into one; NightScream and GoldenHawk another, and finally JetStorm goes into his own.

In a place with lots of ruins, broken columns, and so on, GoldenHawk awakens. After looking around, he comes to the conclusion that these must be the ruins of the Chaos Moon's kingdom. He begins to move forward, when he hears a noise, which turns out to be NightScream. They both start wandering around, calling out TJ and Ashley's names. Coming up with nothing, NightScream pulls out his palm pilot.

"Can you find anything?" GoldenHawk asks.

"No, no trace of them," NightScream responds.

"Let's get to higher ground then."

GoldenHawk then takes off, and NightScream is impressed with his speed. He starts to run too, and has no problem keeping up with him for he's fast also.

_Tyrese remembers being a little boy in school. A basketball rolls to his feet, and he picks it up. Two other guys come up, inviting him to play. A third guy then comes up, and says that he needs to study for cram school. The three guys go off, leaving Tyrese all alone._

NightScream is keeping up with GoldenHawk perfectly. GoldenHawk remembers running with TigerSlash, and he keeps thinking that he's the one matching his running pace.

_"I see, it's TigerSlash who's always adjusting himself to match with me,"_ he thinks to himself.

They come to a small cliff and look over it. To their surprise, the land is repeating itself. NightScream takes out his palm pilot again, and GoldenHawk starts to walk away.

"Wait," NightScream says, analyzing the terrain. "The more we move, the more we get taken in by King Gareeth's trap."

"So you're saying we should just wait around for something to happen?" he yells back. "We don't have that kind of time."

"How disappointing," King Gareeth's voice says. "I was thinking of letting you die here in this maze of loneliness and misery."

Suddenly, King Gareeth appears before them.

"We're not going to be your play things," GoldenHawk smirks.

GoldenHawk does a flying kick, but King Gareeth floats up into the air and he lands on his butt.

"Torrent; Super Wave Smasher!"

King Gareeth bounces the attack back to NightScream. GoldenHawk then runs over to him and pulls him out of the way of King Gareeth's black lightning.

"How pathetic; you're so weak you can't even hurt a single hair on my head," King Gareeth mocks.

"Hawk's Sheer…"

"Wait," NightScream says, trying to stop his attack.

"Feathers!"

The attack is then reflected back to him. NightScream then notices an eclipsed sun above King Gareeth, who is laughing crazily.

"People of the New Moon, I will torture you to death one by one!" he says.

_ Little Tyrese is in his room, reading books about basketball. Later, he's at school diagramming a play for the little boys from earlier._

NightScream gets to his feet, and his visor appears.

"I have my way of doing things," he says as he starts to type rapidly on the keyboard.

_"I hate those eyes,"_ King Gareeth thinks, looking at NightScream. _"Eyes that won't give up, even though he is uncertain. Do NOT look at me with those eyes!"_

King Gareeth is unimpressed, and starts blasting him with black lightning. NightScream doesn't move, and continues typing, leaving GoldenHawk to wonder what's going on.

_"Why isn't he fighting?"_ GoldenHawk wonders. "Fight NightScream! Are you still a Brother Warrior?"

"Not yet," he answers. "I don't have all the data yet."

_ The boys are running Tyrese's play, and score a basket, winning the game. Later, all the boys are surrounding Tyrese, congratulating him._

NightScream falls to his knees under the barrage of lightning, but continues typing frantically.

_"This is all I've got,"_ he thinks to himself. _"This is my way of fighting."_

Suddenly, the lightning stops, and he looks up to see why. GoldenHawk is standing in front of him, blocking it.

"Hurry up" he says, "I can't keep this up much longer."

Suddenly, NightScream's computer shows a pair of crosshairs, which moves from King Gareeth to the eclipsed sun.

"Attack the eclipse," he yells at GoldenHawk.

He throws a Sheer Feathers at it, and there is a shattering effect, and King Gareeth is revealed to be just another mirror parody.

"Hawk's Wing Blade!"

The attack shatters the monster.

"How did you know?" GoldenHawk asks.

"Although it was windy, King Gareeth's cape wasn't moving with the wind," NightScream answers. "Gathering the data took a little longer than I thought."

"So that is your way of fighting? It isn't like my style…"

"But we have the same objective: to rescue the Chosen One, TJ."

They are then floating in space, and two mirrors appear behind them: one blue, one dark blue. King Gareeth's arms come out of the mirrors, and drag them in. The last seen of the two Brothers, they are floating, unconscious without helmets, inside the mirrors with their weapons back in their holders.

"No one can escape from my nightmare," King Gareeth's voice says. "I will show you New Moon people the loneliness you gave me."

TJ is still struggling in the blizzard, the bottoms of his exoframe torn, leaving him barefoot. As he staggers forward, he continues to call out Ashley's name.

In a forest, TigerSlash and Tauro Demos are standing back to back.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"

Tauro Demos throws one of his sutras into the forest, and decides that's the way they should go. They both start to walk off separate ways, when they realize what they are doing.

"What will you do?" TigerSlash asks, suggesting that Tauro Demos go with him.

"I'll go with you," Tauro Demos sighs. "If it were Lord Takato, he'd go with me," he says softly.

"You two are good friends, just like GoldenHawk and I," TigerSlash comments.

"Don't make us out to be the same as you two!"

They start to run, when suddenly a flock of birds flies up out of the bushes. King Gareeth then appears before them.

"I'll show you my evil power," he says to them. "My greatest nightmare, I will show it to you next…

The two Brothers are then surrounded by a ring of fire.


	5. Race for your Lives Brother Warriors

"I've got to hurry and save her!"

"Save her? Chosen One, who are you going to save?"

"What do you mean, King Gareeth? I'm going to save that person…that person…who is she?"

"You can't remember; forget about her. Forget everything and sleep in an eternal dream!"

"Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: Race for your lives Brother Warriors! 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 171

Previously on Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

_ Silent Warrior decided to go after Ashley by himself, and rescue her from King Gareeth. Being led into a trap, the Brothers went in pursuit of Silent Warrior only to be separated by King Gareeth. GoldenHawk and NightScream were paired up, and they met up with what they thought was King Gareeth. After fighting his own way, NightScream figured out the secret to beating the parody, and GoldenHawk finished it off. The two were then trapped in mirrors. Meanwhile, Tauro Demos and TigerSlash were on the trail of King Gareeth, but when they ran into him, he surrounded them with fire, and the two didn't know what to do._

Race for your lives Brother Warriors

Tauro Demos and TigerSlash start to run through the forest, when suddenly a flock of birds flies up out of the trees. King Gareeth then appears before them.

"I'll show you my evil power," he says to them. "My greatest nightmare; I will show it to you next…"

The two Brothers are then surrounded by a ring of fire. The fire starts to burn higher, and starts to burn Tauro Demos' armor.

"Waters of Obedience, Slash and Gash!"

Dark Tiger's Eye runs once in a circle to clockwise, and then a ring of water appears around him. He raises his right hand, and the ring goes around it. He then slashes his hand diagonally downward from the upper left, causing a massive 3-stripped cut to go towards his opponent, carrying waves of water.

The fire is put out by the classic attack of TigerSlash, and the Brothers are safe, for the moment.

"That kind of illusion isn't going to trick us," TigerSlash says.

"His intuition is amazing, the same level as my own almost!" Tauro Demos says to himself. "I wonder if it's because of his experience…"

"Well, like you said, I do have a lot of experience," TigerSlash smirks, not turning around to face him.

"You can mind read too?"

"You said it out loud, Tauro Demos, and with such passion!"

"Oh, I did?" Tauro Demos blushes, trying to laughing it off, his roaring laugh echoing off the trees.

A web suddenly shoots out from behind King Gareeth, and expands until the three of them are floating in nothingness. King Gareeth laughs, and then vanishes. As the Brothers are looking around for him, tendrils of his cape crawl up behind TigerSlash, and grab his ankles. He cries out and falls as the cape pulls him back toward the center of the web.

"Strata; Arrow..."

As Tauro Demos starts his attack, King Gareeth pulls TigerSlash up and uses him as a shield. Tauro Demos pauses, holding the arrow back, and King Gareeth hurls dark lightning at him. Tauro Demos dodges the first wave, but gets knocked off his feet by the second, causing him to let go of the string, making the arrow shoot off into darkness.

"Fire!" TigerSlash yells at him. "Have you forgotten our duty? We promised to protect the Chosen One; the prince!"

Tauro Demos then gets a vision of TJ walking through the blizzard. As he hesitates, TigerSlash continues to get strangled. Tauro Demos is torn between the two things that he sees, and rises to his feet, starting the attack again.

"If I get defeated, you will survive," TigerSlash continues. "You are Tauro Demos, one of the great Youkai Demon Knights! You will be able to protect our prince, so…"

King Gareeth starts squeezing TigerSlash tightly, shutting him up.

"I can't waste anymore time here," Tauro Demos says. "I've got to protect him. I won't let you stop me from doing what I came to do. I will honor everything I hold dear! Dark Magician, release my demon staff!"

Tauro Demos calls for his demon staff, and fire begins to flow throughout his entire body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," King Gareeth says. "You might hit your friend."

_ "_Yonder, brown avarice covet control of the 36 directions. 72 pairs of illusions, 13 pairs of hunting horns, the right hand of a monkey grasps the star. Embraced by the sun of 25 rings, the cradle of the sand gives forth blood! Crane Flower Archery: Kakaku Shahou! Life; Arrow Shock Wave!"

Combining the power of his staff and the bow from the Strata armor, Tauro Demos opens his wings to reveal fire on the inside, and the red fire gem on his forehead burning brightly. He places his staff on the bow and pulls back. It energizes itself, and then he releases it with powerful force. TigerSlash jerks himself out of the way, and the arrow pierces King Gareeth, only to reveal he was another parody. The forest then reappears, and TigerSlash collapses as he staggers towards Tauro Demos. He goes to help him, but then collapses also. As they lie face down in the sand, two red mirrors, one darker then the other, appear, and they become trapped inside.

"Stupid fools, to challenge me in my own nightmare is foolish!" King Gareeth laughs.

The real King Gareeth is watching the scene in a mirror in his throne room. The view of his mirror then changes to show TJ staggering through the snow. He trips and falls on his face, then slowly climbs to his feet.

"I might not be able to fly in this storm, and I might not be able to teleport because I don't know where I'm going, but I promise I will get to you Ashley," he says determined.

"Your prince is coming for you," King Gareeth says to Ashley, who is leaning against his throne with a vacant expression. "I'm sure you are cold, Chosen One. Even your heart seems to be freezing. You can give up at any time if it's too difficult for you."

TJ struggles on, and then looks at his feet. A path of flowers has appeared on the ground. As he gazes in disbelief, the snow vanishes, and he is in a sunny field surrounded by flowers.

In another place of ruins, Silver Warrior and StarScream are running from a pack of parodies. They suddenly see another group in front of them, and skid to a halt. As they are looking around, Silver Warrior notices a rope/plank bridge crossing a deep cavern that suddenly appears.

"This is definitely the moon from my world," Silver Warrior states. "Damn that King Gareeth!"

"I'll hold them off, you go on," StarScream says, noticing the parodies getting closer. "When you get to the other side, cut the bridge. You're the only one who can become leader because of who you are. If you die, who's going to save the prince? Now hurry up! Poseidon's Trident Thrash!"

The parodies attack, and StarScream starts attacking. Silver Warrior begins to cross the bridge carefully as it groans under his feet.

In the field, TJ is calling out Ashley's name. As he is calling it out, he hears someone ask him who he's looking for. He begins to look around but has no luck finding the voice. Eventually he looks down only to see a dandelion that is talking to him.

"Are you looking for someone?" it asks.

"How is a flower talking to me?" TJ asks.

"How rude; I asked if you were looking for someone and that's all you have to say?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my princess," TJ answers. "The most important person to me."

Other flowers start to join in the conversation.

"An important person?" another asks. "The most important person is yourself! She should come to you."

"She can't come to me; she's trapped in Gareeth's curse," TJ explains.

When TJ mentions King Gareeth's curse, the flowers shiver and appear frightened, stating that it's scary.

"Do you know King Gareeth?" TJ asks.

"No," another flower responds.

"But you just said he was scary."

"No, it's the curse that's scary. You should just give up or you'll be killed."

"Sorry, but I've got to go."

TJ stands up, and then suddenly appears confused. The flowers begin to giggle, and TJ's eyes become vacant and pupil less.

"Where…who…she…" TJ mumbles.

"Who is she?" a sunflower asks.

"She is…she is…"

"Now you don't even remember," a violet complains.

"Who?" the flowers ask. "Where are you going? You can stay here and just forget everything bad…play with us in the garden forever…"

Silver Warrior is slowly crossing the bridge, when a plank breaks under his feet. He almost falls through.

"Corruption; Black Lightning Slash!"

StarScream attacks but the parodies just regenerate. They start to attack him from all sides, and Silver Warrior sees this and gets angry.

"Heavens; Holy Indignation!"

"Silver Warrior, what are you doing?" StarScream yells as Silver Warrior's attack takes out a batch of parodies.

"I'm being a good leader."

Before the enemies have time to reform from his attack, he grabs StarScream and they start running across the bridge. Halfway across the bridge breaks, and the parodies fall into the chasm.

_"Angelic Creation; Crawling Rope: Hainawa!"_

Unsheathing his sword, Silver Warrior points it up into the sky, and a yellow light comes from it, The light then surrounds what he is pointing at like a rope.

Silver Warrior throws his rope as the two Brothers fall, and it attaches to something at the top of the chasm, leaving them to dangle at the bottom.

"Why did you do that?" StarScream asks.

"How can I leave my teammate?" Silver Warrior responds. "As a leader, I order you to fight with me to protect the prince!"

"Well now that we're hanging here, how do you propose we get up?"

"I'll fly us up. I didn't want to before and risk getting shot down by an unseen enemy. Hope you haven't been putting on too much weight in your time off!"

The two start laughing hard at his last comment. They then hear King Gareeth laughing with them. They look up to see him holding the rope. He lets go and the Brothers start to fall down to the rocks below. Silver Warrior attempts to fly up, but he flies right into a silver and orange mirror.

_ "O countless fallen stars, benevolent wind and circle of eternal time. Gather before me and become a dividing blade. May the merciless embrace of time take…"_

Before he can finish his incantation for his time stopping spell _Dark Dome Close: Absolute, _StarScream gets trapped by a dark green mirror at the bottom of the chasm. King Gareeth then turns into another parody.

"Yes, even the Chosen One cannot defeat my nightmare," King Gareeth gloats.

The real King Gareeth has made it to the field, and is gloating over the mindless TJ.

"However, I will not allow you to be so comfortable," he continues. "I'll hurt you again and again, until you can feel how humiliated I was."

He pulls back his hand and is about to strike TJ, when something strikes his hand.

"Not so fast, chicken lips!" JetStorm says as his dagger hits the ground in front of him.

"Damn you!" King Gareeth snarls.

He throws a punch at JetStorm, but he easily counters it, and then throws him high into the air.

"TJ, wake up, it's me, Damon," JetStorm says, trying to break the trance. "Snap out of it man, come on."

"It's no use, JetStorm; not even you can break the spell I cast!" King Gareeth laughs. "Have you ever seen a nightmare? If it's a dream that one wants to wake up from, one will. But, he has obviously chosen to stay in his dream. He gave up everything and abandoned it all to be in his own sweet dream."

"That's a lie; you're trapping him in there!"

JetStorm then charges headlong at King Gareeth, drawing his sword to swing, but misses and falls down.

"Shall I trap you in a sweet dream too?" King Gareeth laughs.

"Halo; Thunder Bolt Cut!"

A massive bolt of lightning strikes JetStorm's sword, then he jumps into the air and flies with lightning speed into the enemy like a human lightning bolt.

"This is my nightmare! This is what I use to control my Kingdom of Darkness!" King Gareeth roars, blocking the attack.

JetStorm then receives images of the Brothers who have already been trapped in mirrors.

"Didn't you know? It was I who controlled the kingdom using dark energy from that dark curse that I placed on you all those years ago."

"Wait a minute, you created the curse that was originally placed on us after the first Holy War with Cruxius?"

"That's right; deceiving Queen Serenity was easy considering she was mourning the loss of her children. I was easily able to convince her it was less than what it actually was."

"All of that powers your kingdom…wait, this is your home? Then that means we are in Ty's world!"

"I was sealed by the Phoenix when I reached out for that world of light, but in darkness I am without equal! This is the Chaos Moon!"

King Gareeth blasts him with black lightning, causing him to fly back towards TJ, and making his helmet fall off.

"The New Moon's light doesn't reach this darkness!" King Gareeth cackles. "Even if all of you attacked me together, you could not defeat me. Next, I will extinguish the annoying light of the Chosen One!"

King Gareeth gets a smile on his face and hurls black lightning at TJ. JetStorm uses his flash step technique to quickly get in the way and absorb the attack with the lightning rod on his forehead that he uses for his attacks.

"You think you can absorb all this power?" King Gareeth asks. "You're foolish indeed. Do you intend to die for this boy? Is he even worth protecting?"

"You can't see it. Even though TJ may be impulsive and a whiner, he is always cheering everyone up, like the gentle moonlight," JetStorm explains. "And he takes action on behalf of others, even if it means sacrificing himself. TJ once said he could never live knowing that someone else had to sacrifice their happiness for him. We all feel the same way about him!"

King Gareeth then remembers Silent Warrior jumping off the platform and diving to his doom to save Xero Warrior.

"We all love TJ. Don't you have any friends like that?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" King Gareeth yells. "Don't make me laugh! Now I'll trap you like the others!"

King Gareeth starts to attack furiously, blasting JetStorm again and again as he shields TJ. Finally, JetStorm collapses. As he does, his diamond earring falls out of his ear and rolls in front of TJ. A green mirror then appears and JetStorm is taken. TJ stares, mesmerized, at the earring. He then thinks of how it shimmers brightly like a star. He then remembers stars being thrown, and a mysterious stranger...his pupils reappear and he stands up.

"Ashley!" he says as the field of flowers disappears and the scene smashes like a mirror.

"You awoke from my nightmare?" King Gareeth asks shocked. "But, can you reach your beloved princess?"

TJ is then standing at the foot of a long flight of stairs, about as long as the Great Wall of China! As TJ starts up the stairs, thorn bushes appear. He begins to force his way up the stairs, using the little energy he has left to create a very small shield around himself.

_"Ashley, wait just a little longer,"_ he says to himself. _"I promise I'll be there for you."_

"To go to this extent…he is a fool," King Gareeth says. "I hope those thorns turn you into ragged pieces. Your bloody figure is the very entertainment I seek!"

In the throne room, King Gareeth has returned and is watching TJ, when he hears a noise behind him. He turns around to see three daggers strike in front of him.

"Separating a loving couple and torturing them; I won't forgive you for that."

"You have kidnapped the princess of the holy planet of spirits, Spira!"

"And future queen of the New Moon, Virtue! I, Des Demoné in the armor of Venom…"

"I, Angel Warrior…"

"And I Xero Warrior Wildfire…"

"Will not forgive such treachery."

King Gareeth starts to say something when Des Demoné pulls out his sword and holds him at point blank at the neck.


	6. King Gareeth's Awakening

"TJ, what do I do? If Ashley doesn't wake up, then me and Z…we'll disappear forever!"

"Timmy!"

"I'm losing my power…"

"Hang on; we're not alone! Everyone is here! If we combine our strength, we will surely win! Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior: King Gareeth's Awakening. 'The new moon carries the message of the soul…'"

Revolutionary Soldier: Silent Warrior

Episode 172

Xero Warrior is holding Ashley, while Des Demoné and Angel Warrior are holding King Gareeth at point blank with their swords.

"Lady Yuna will never wake up," King Gareeth says, taunting them. "No matter how many times you call her name, she won't wake from my nightmare. With that piece of mirror stuck in her eye, there's nothing even I can do."

Xero Warrior begins to fade in and out, becoming transparent.

"Do you really think you made it here by yourselves?" King Gareeth asks. "You're the final pieces for me to torture the Chosen One with."

Suddenly, King Gareeth turns into a mirror.

"Where'd he go?" Angel Warrior asks.

A blast of energy then knocks her and Des Demoné across the room. Xero Warrior continues to hold Ashley, crying as he fades.

"Ashley, your dream is to always be with TJ, right?"

_"The future is changing,"_ Des Demoné recalls StarScream saying. "TK…"

"Mama, please wake up…"

King Gareeth's Awakening

Prometheus and Mid-Knight are on a sidewalk, both in their god forms, when Athena runs up to them in her god form as well.

"I have terrible news," she says. "People all over the city are trapped in mirrors, mirror shade lenses, and anything else that's reflective. It's all those that were attracted to the mirrors' energy. I tried using my abilities, but this curse is something different. Nothing has worked on the people."

"Will they make it by dawn?" Prometheus asks.

"Believe in them; believe in TJ."

"Prince Takato…" Prometheus says, looking up at the sky.

TJ is still on the stairs, forcing his way through the thorns. His energy shield has faded to almost nothing, and his exoframe is back on him, but it's barely protecting him.

"I'm coming Ashley," he says.

Back in the throne room, Xero Warrior is still holding Ashley.

"You must hate me," King Gareeth's voice says. "Do you hate me enough to want to kill me? But even if you kill me, the curse will still stand. Those captured in the nightmare will be in it for all eternity!"

"If you don't wake up, I'll disappear," Xero Warrior whispers to Ashley.

King Gareeth then appears in a mirror overhead. As if hearing Xero Warrior, Ashley's eyebrows begin to twitch.

"Call out to her more, Xero Warrior!" Des Demoné shouts.

Amazed at how this is happening, King Gareeth begins to blast Ashley with black lightning into her eye with the golden light.

_"Way of Binding number 81: Splitting Void: Danku!"_

Using his Dragon Sword, Des Demoné leaps in front of her and creates a void that absorbs any energy thrown at it. King Gareeth stops, and then appears, in person, across the room. He gloats as Xero Warrior fades some more.

_"O holy ones, grant me your sacred power, and cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul! Holy Judgment!"_

Angel Warrior shines with a brilliant light, and raises her staff up high. Sparkles then appear in the sky, and from them holy light beams crash down. King Gareeth uses his mirrors to move in and out of the beams, avoiding the attack.

"What is going on?" Des Demoné barks at King Gareeth.

"I will take everything the Chosen One loves," King Gareeth smiles. "His lover, his friends, and every living thing on his planet. He will know the bitterness I feel for being locked in that darkness!"

"You fool; it is your unhappiness that has trapped you! All those years ago, you decided to be a coward and run. You were the cause of the fall of the Silver Millennium Revolution! But this cannot go on. It looks as though I'll have to release my power of destruction to end everything. By eliminating you who is responsible for this present calamity, I will bring an end to it all."

"Words of an ancient demon," King Gareeth laughs as Des Demoné raises his sword. "Do you think I'm that ignorant? If you use that power, you will be destroyed too."

"That is the mission I have accepted. As the head of the Youkai Demon Knighthood, it is my destiny to do what I must to protect Prince Takato: the future king of Virtue, the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge, and the Chosen One with the Zinzuishou and Crest of Hope_. _Bankai!"

Calling forth his own demonic power, Des Demoné's eyes turn to fire, which soon surrounds his body. His wings become sleeker; his tail pointier, and the horns on his head longer. The insides of his wings show the stars, much like his brother Sacred's wings. The dark brown armor of Venom then turns purple and black, and his sword changes into the devil's staff.

"What good is that?" King Gareeth asks. "Do you intend to die along with me? It would be pointless! Do you want to waste your own life?"

"I believe in him. The Chosen One is our light of hope. I won't let you put that light out!"

_"Those eyes again! Damn those determined eyes!"_

King Gareeth remembers the others having eyes like that before he trapped them.

"I won't stand for those eyes!" he yells out, blasting Des Demoné.

The Demon Dragon Sword Staff absorbs the attack, and then begins to glow.

_"Everyone loves TJ; don't you have any friends like that?"_ King Gareeth recalls JetStorm asking him.

_"Brothers, you must carry on the mission for me,"_ Des Demoné thinks to the others. _"Protect Lord Katsuhito for me. He is the Chosen One, the real sovereign, and has a lot to accomplish. For this, I will destroy this evil king…"_

_"__Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Way of Destruction Number 63: __Neo Dragon's Mega Flare; Raikoho!"_

Des Demoné lifts his sword up high, and the sky darkens with black clouds. They then part to reveal the Neo Dragon: a magnificently beautiful black and purple dragon with six wings. It then fires the mega flare at Des Demoné, hitting his sword staff. Des Demoné then slashes the sword staff down to the ground, causing a tremendous energy output. Suddenly, there is a huge explosion, and TJ is knocked down the stairs he's climbing. When the smoke fades from the explosion, most of the palace is destroyed. King Gareeth gets up, and he notices a large hole where the Demon Dragon Sword Staff hit. He looks up to see Xero Warrior holding onto Des Demoné, making sure he is all right.

"Why did you get in the way?" Des Demoné asks.

"You are my best friend Eugene. I couldn't let you sacrifice your life just after being reborn," Xero Warrior explains. "The one who told me to believe in the future of our prince and princess, was you…Eugene. It'll be fine; they won't be defeated by something like this."

He then falls to the floor, and begins to fade more. As this distracts Des Demoné, King Gareeth attacks him, and knocks his sword staff away from him. A mirror then appears and traps him.

"I thought you would be easy to take care of," King Gareeth pants. "I should have sealed you immediately inside a mirror. But, my revenge is just starting on your prince. You can watch the entire thing from the seat I have made just especially for you."

The other mirrors then appear, and the entire Mystical Armored Brother Warriors surround the room, encased in the mirrors all with their helmets off and their weapons strapped in their respected places on their armors. QuickStrike and Neo Dragon Zero are still in their demonic forms.

"Gareeth," a voice calls out.

King Gareeth turns to spot TJ staggering into the room; his exoframe completely tattered and torn.

"Welcome, Prince of Virtue, Chosen One, and the accursed Black Phoenix: Soul Edge. I applaud you for reaching my throne room. You're too late this time: it will be dawn soon and they will never awaken."

King Gareeth goes back to his throne, and starts to caress Ashley. TJ notices Angel Warrior holding Xero Warrior on the floor, and rushes to them. Angel Warrior hands Xero Warrior to TJ, and he begins to fade even more.

"TJ, I couldn't save Ashley," Xero Warrior starts, "but I believe in you and your powers."

"Believe in yourself, father," Angel Warrior says quietly.

"Your chest…it's warm…TJ…"

They both then finally vanish entirely in a shower of lights. TJ then collapses in tears. He is kneeling on the throne room floor, crying uncontrollably.

"How pitiful," King Gareeth smiles. "The fruits of your labor have disappeared as well. Feel sorrow and grieve, for this nightmare will never end!"

"What did Timmy ever do to you?" TJ asks, looking up at him. "What the hell did Timmy ever do to you!"

"You mean besides harbor that beautiful entity in his soul? Why Chosen One, what beautiful eyes you have. Do you hate me? Then hate me some more. Do you know what's behind you?"

He then turns around and notices the mirrors containing his friends all around him.

"All the comrades that followed you fell into my trap," King Gareeth says. "Now, you are the only one left."

"Why?" TJ asks.

"To get revenge on you," King Gareeth answers. "So you feel the loneliness I felt. From the past to the present, and even the future, you have been loved by so many people: I can't stand it!"

As King Gareeth talks, a dark mirror appears behind him.

"Before I got that mirror," he continues, "I was in solitude."

Inside the mirror appears Prince Gary, his younger self. A chorus is chanting "Our handsome Prince Gary" in the background.

"Even with all my devoted followers, no one shared my happiness and sorrow. I was in solitude all that time, but the mirror saved me from that solitude! The mirror promised me everlasting beauty."

Prince Gary reaches out to a mirror somewhere, and his eyes turn golden. A ballroom is then shown, and then a still of teenage Gary.

"Without any friends, without those I love, I was my own friend. I was the one who I loved; the one who talked and shared happiness with me was myself, forever! I was released from my loneliness and won over solitude. So, I have to be beautiful forever, to prevent going back into solitude. To do so, I needed the mirrors of souls, as you need friends. But, nevertheless, the Phoenix sealed me into the cold and deep darkness! After losing the mirror, I had only myself in the loneliness! Can't you understand!"

King Gareeth screams and starts to blast TJ over and over again. TJ is hurled across the room by the attacks, and is then finally slammed into a wall.

"At last, my revenge will be complete," King Gareeth says, getting up from his chair. "This long lasting grudge of hatred shall be complete."

King Gareeth picks up TJ by the throat, and begins to strangle him.

"Die, suffering in agony!"

He suddenly loosens his hold on TJ's throat, shocked to see that TJ isn't putting up a fight. He is even more shocked to see tears in TJ's eyes.

"Stop it!" King Gareeth says. "Don't look at me with those eyes! Stop looking at me with those sympathetic eyes."

He strangles him harder, but TJ's expression doesn't change. Finally, he hurls TJ across the room, and collapses. TJ kneels where he landed, tears dripping unheeded from his eyes.

"You should be mad at me, hate me!" King Gareeth says.

"If it was me, I couldn't live alone," TJ replies. "I can't stand being alone all the time like you."

"How can you feel what I felt? Don't talk to me as if you know what it felt like!"

"You may be right, but even doing this won't change anything. If you want revenge, you should take it on me. Return everyone else. They'll understand your situation. They'll become your friends. Just take your revenge on me."

TJ gets up, and Ashley's eye glows brighter than ever. With tears streaming down her face, the shard finally comes out and shatters.

"Impossible," King Gareeth says. "Does this mean my curse is broken?"

All the kanjis on the trapped Brothers appear, and the mirrors shatter. The Brothers appear as Ashley stands up. A shower of lights appears next to Ashley, and Xero Warrior and Angel Warrior re-materialize. Ashley then takes both of their hands.

"Timmy...Ashley...everyone," TJ says.

"We understand," Tauro Demos says.

"You can still make it, before the dawn," Silver Warrior also says.

"If we unite our power, then surely he can start over again," TJ sighs.

King Gareeth looks up at the eclipsed sun, and starts screaming. He notices all the Brothers and Ashley standing with their eyes closed, meditating. He begins to attack wildly, blasting all the Brothers one after another. When he attacks Xero Warrior, Ashley shields him with her body, tuning into the Lady Yuna in her gold and white knight's armor. The Brothers seem unhurt by the attacks, and King Gareeth is stunned.

"Don't be scared…"

"You're not alone now…"

"Anyone's heart would become cold after being alone for so long…"

"Please, open your heart…"

"You can atone for your sins…surely…"

"Please, have courage…"

"Believe in yourself…"

"And believe in us…"

"Believe in TJ, my father…"

"Believe in the Chosen One…"

"Believe in TJ," the Brothers all say as their kanjis begin to glow brightly.

The Crest of Hope then lights up on TJ's chest, and then the Tetra star appears on top of it. The star then shines brilliantly, changing him back into Silent Warrior, and creating the Universal Bow.

_"You can feel it, can't you?"_ he asks King Gareeth. _"That's everyone's hearts…the powerful energy that we've gathered for you."_

He then holds up the Universal Bow, and a beam of energy shoots from it up to the eclipsed sun.

"Remember your real dream," Silent Warrior says. "The dream you had as a child…"

"I wanted a friend," King Gareeth breaks down. "I wanted friends who could truly understand me…Can I really start over?"

"Of course. _**Dark Crystal, grant me the power to pierce the hearts of evil and replenish the light within. With this power beknownst to man, I call upon that which will deliver those from evil. Using the spirit of the Chosen, I confine thee back from which you came. Virtue Zinzuishou Piercing Cleanse!**_**"**

Silent Warrior pulls back his hand against the Universal Bow, and creates an Arrow of Virtue, which he then shoots straight to the eclipsed sun. King Gareeth stands there watching as the arrow goes to the eclipsed sun. The sun shatters, and King Gareeth begins to cry. Then, THE mirror breaks and King Gareeth disappears in a brilliant shower of white lights. Prince Gary then wakes up from a bad dream in his throne room.

"Was I sleeping?" Prince Gary asks someone.

"Yes, the prince must be very tired," someone responds.

"Can someone sing me a lullaby as I go to sleep?" he asks.

"I will," someone says, and Prince Gary is happy.

The Brothers are standing in what remains of the evil King Gareeth's palace, looking up at the sky.

"It's over," Lady Yuna says. "No, it's the beginning for him."

"Yes, it is," Silent Warrior agrees.

"I hope he will be happy," Xero Warrior adds.

Silent Warrior then holds out his hand towards JetStorm.

"Here," he says, opening it to reveal JetStorm's earring.

Everyone smiles.

"A dream is only for the night," everyone can hear Prometheus saying. "In the morning, a new day begins."

Somewhere in space there is evil laughter…


End file.
